Ninja Among Fairies
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto and the rest of Team Seven get teleported during their fight with Kaguya. Watch as Naruto and his friends find new friends, enemies and love as Fairy Tail's Ninjas. NarutoxHarem, SasukeXKagura & NatsuxSakura.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Naruto's Harem: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich, Juvia Lockser, Yukino Agria, Lisanna Strauss, Minerva Orland, Meredy, Aquaris, Hisui. E. Fiore, Flare Corona, Virgo, Aries, Erza Knightwalker, Seilah & Kyoka**

 **SasukeXKagura**

 **NatsuXSakura**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Team Seven, it contains the members named Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. The three of them have fought Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. They soon afterwards fought with the mother of all chakra, Kaguya. During their fight with Kaguya, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and many others get telleported to a world their not used to. This is where our story begins...

* * *

"Ow...that was a hell of a ride..." A man with blond hair and blue eyes grumbled as he sat up. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the members of Team Seven and one of the many ninja that were teleported.

Looking around, Naruto sighed as he noticed he was the only one that arrived in his area.

"Sasuke and the others must have landed some place else. I better start looking." Naruto said as he stood up and ran to find his friends.

* * *

"God damn it, that hurt." A man with black hair and black eyes muttered as he stood. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, he used to be a member of Team Seven, but his friends, Naruto and Sakura, still see him as a member, even if he wasn't on the team anymore.

Sitting up, Sasuke looked around and he spotted Sakura lying on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Sakura...get up..." Sasuke said, shaking his old team mate.

"...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered in her sleep, causing Sasuke to gain a tick mark.

"There you guys are!" Naruto said as he appeared around the corner and came towards them.

"Naruto, it's good to see you made it." Sasuke said with a small smile, while Naruto gave him a grin.

"It's good to see you too, Sasuke. I'm asuming Sakura's not wakeing up?" Naruto asked the raven haired Uchiha, who shook his head.

"No, I told her to wake up, but she responded with me name." Sasuke told him as Naruto sighed.

"I see...SAKURA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed into Sakura's ear, and the reply he got was a punch in the face.

"Baka! Don't go screaming in my ear like that!" Sakura growled at her friend, who rubbed his cheek from the punch she did.

"Why the hell do I always get hit?" Naruto grumbled under his breath, while Sakura huffed and looked away.

As they walked through the small town, Team Seven noticed they weren't in the Elemental Nations anymore.

"Where the hell are we? This doesn't look like the Elemental Nations." Naruto said, looking around the town.

"He's right. We've must have been teleported to a different world when we attacked Kaguya." Sakura said, while she looked around the town.

"The only question is, did Kakashi and the others get teleported here too? Or did they get teleported somewhere else?" Sasuke asked his team mates, who were in deep thought about the question.

While they were in deep though, a woman with beautiful long red hair and brown eyes walked up to them.

*Hello, do you three need some help?" The woman asked them.

Turning behind them, Naruto and the others see a woman standing behind them.

"Yeah, we're kinda lost." Naruto amitted for his team.

"If you like, I could take you to my guild? I was on my way back there until I saw you three." The woman spoke, as Naruto and his friends looked at one another before nodding their heads.

"Sure, if you don't mind, miss..." Sakura cut herself off, they didn't know the woman's name yet.

"I don't mind. And my name is Erza Scarlet." The woman, now known as Erza Scarlet, said as she gustered the three to follow her, and Naruto and his friends responded by walking behind her.

"I believe I haven't caught your names?" Erza said, turning her head behind her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto, huh? Cute name." Erza commented with a smile, causing Naruto's cheeks to redden as he scratched his head in embarssement.

"Thanks...I don't get that kind of answer often." Naruto replied as he scratchs his cheek.

"Erza-san? If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Sakura asked the red head, who turned towards her.

"I'm from a guild called Fairy Tail." Erza responds, causing the three friends to rais a brow.

"Fairy Tail? What is that?" Sasuke questioned for him and his friends.

"It's a guild where you treat everyone as a family. It's also a place to where you can get all kinds of missions, but if your not an S-class, your not allowed to touch the second floor, unless the master sees that you are worthy of that class." Erza explained to them, which the three of them seemed to understand.

"...I see...so what your saying is we have to get your master's approval of stepping onto the second floor?" Naruto asked her, causing the red head to nod her head.

"Correct." Erza answered, as Naruto smirked.

"That sounds like my kind of challenge. What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend, who also formed a smirk.

"Hmph. This'll be nothing for me and you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned towards him, and they both held a grin, causing the two women to sweetdrop.

"...Are they really strong enough for S-class?" Erza asked the pink haired kunoichi, who let out a chuckle.

"...Belive me, their strong enough for the spot. I'm not, however. I'm just a healer." Sakura responds as they kept walking to their destination.

* * *

Naruto, Erza, Sasuke and Sakura have finally reached their destination after a night rest in a local hotel. Naruto and Erza shared one room, while Sasuke and Sakura shared the other room. While they stayed in the room together, Naruto and Erza have learned alot about one another. For her part, Erza felt horiable that Naruto had a horiable past, she was determined to help him with his pain that he had, and she promised herself that she was going to be the perfect girlfriend for him, if he accpeted her.

"It seems like we're here" Naruto annouanced, as he noticed they were standing in front of the guild called Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, but why is it so nosiy?" Sakura asked as she crovered her ears from the noise, while Erza let out a sigh.

"This is how it always is around here. The tend to be quiet once I step in." Erza explained to them.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked with a sweat drop.

Walking inside, Naruto and his friends followed the red head as sh steped in. And as she said, the whole guild got quiet within seconds.

"Guess she wasn't lying." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have returned." Erza annouance, as a woman with beautiful long white hair and blue eyes smiled at seeing her friend.

"Erza, it's good to see you. Who are the three behind you?" The woman asked, pointed behind the red haired beauty.

"It's good to see you too, Mira. As for the three behind me, their names are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. They wish to join this guild, am I right?" Erza asked them as she turned towards them, while Naruto and his friends nodded their heads.

"Is that so? Why don't you three come over here so I can give you you guild marks?" The woman named Mira asked tyem with a smile as she got out the stamp, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked over towards her to get their guild marks.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza questioned the guild.

"Aye!" The cat named Happy pointed over to where Natsu and Gray were.

"H-Hey, Erza. As always, the two of us are getting along." Gray said, as he and Natsu were shaking hands, as well as having the other hand around their neck.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed in agreement.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy?!" A woman with beautiful yellow hair and brown eyes named Lucy asked.

"It's good to see you two are getting along. I'll be needing your help on a mission tomorrow morning." Erza stated, while the whole guild, aside from Team Seven, looked at her shocked.

"Huh?!" Were they responses of Natsu and Gray.

"Also, Naruto, seeing as you have nowhere to stay, why don't you stay with me at my place for the time being?" Erza asked the blond with a kind smile.

"...Okay, sure. I'll see you two later, Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said as he left the guild with Erza.

* * *

As Naruto and Erza entered Erza's house, Naruto whistled as he looked around the place.

"Nice place you got here, Erza-chan." Naruto commented to her, while Erza blushed at the 'chan' suffix that was added to her name.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Erza said as she went towards her bedroom.

While Erza was away at the moment, Naruto took his time as he looked around the red head's apartment. Noticing the books on the selves, he had to guess Erza liked romance novels. As he kept looking around, Erza stepped back into the room, dusting herself off.

"Your bed is made. Your room is across from mine. That way, you could let me know if you need anything." Erza told him, while the said blond turned towards her.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you like romance novels?" Naruto asked her as he pointed to the books, making Erza blush in embrassment.

"Yes, ever since I was little, I've always loved those kind of novels." Erza emitted to him.

"I see..." Naruto muttered before he stood in front of Erza, who was blushing hard at how close he was.

"W-What?" Erza shuttered out, while Naruto kept looking at her in the eye as he spoke.

"You want to go out on a date after we're done with this mission? I may not be that great at it, but I'm willing to try if you want to go out." Naruto said, while scarting his cheek.

"I-I'd love too. Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." Erza said with a wink before walking to her room, while Naruto followed her with a grin.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Sasuke, Sakura, Natsu, Lucy and Gray were waiting for Naruto and Erza to arrive.

"Where the hell are those two?" Sakura growled out, ignoring Natsu's and Gray's argument.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Knowing Narutom he probablt git lost and Erza had to find them." Sasuke said.

"Watch it, teme. I'm not that dumb when I'm with Erza-chan." Naruto growled out as he and Erza showed up, holding hands.

"Oh yeah? Want me to test that?" Sasuke challenged, while Naruto growled.

"Why you-" Naruto began, until he felt his hand get squeezed a bit harder.

"Please clam down, Naruto-kun." Erza said, while holding back a yawn.

"Your lucky Erza-chan stopped me before I could kick you ass." Naruto growled at his friend before turning away.

"Sorry about him, we just haven't gotten enough sleep after last night." Erza told them.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked them, while Erza cheeks turned a bit red.

"It's...nothing important. So your the new member? I noticed you were at the guild yesterday." Erza said, noticing Lucy.

"Hm? Oh, yes. That would be me. My name is Lucy Heartifila, it's nice to meet you in person, Erza-san" Lucy introduced herself with a bow.

"Erza well do just fine. I'ce also heard you managed to take down those monsters that took over Marco by yourself." Erza said.

"That was Natsu, actually." Lucy lughed a little bit, while Gray bumped heads with the young Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Asshole! That was your doing?!" Gray asked him as Natsu also bumped his with him.

"What are you going to do about it, ice prick?" Natsu questioned as they both glared at one another.

"...I somehow remember we used to act like that when we were kids, Sasuke." Naruto muttered to his friend, who chuckled lightly.

"So do I, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk, while Naruto glared at him.

"I dare you to say that again, teme." Naruto threatened, bumping heads with Sasuke.

"Hmph, make me. dobe." Sasuke stated, bumping heads with Naruto, while glaring at one another.

"Boys..." Lucy sighed as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it." Sakura replied with a chuckle.

"Naruto-kun, that's enough! We have a mission to do and I want to get through this without any of you fighting. That includes you as well, Sasuke, Natsu, Gray." Erza spoke to them with a glare, making them all gulp.

"Yes ma'am!" They all responded with fear of seeing her bad side.

'...Wow. That's the first time I've ever seen Sasuke frightend. Maybe he did change we he was with us again.' Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

"Oh, that's right! Erza! I have something to ask you!" Natsu stated, pointed at Erza, while Gray gave him a 'are you insane' look.

"What is it?" The red haired beauty asked with a rasied brow.

"When we get back, I want to fight you!" Natsu stated with a grin.

"...Very well. I acppet you challange." Erza said clamly.

"Yes! Let's get this mission started already!" Natsu stated, running onto the train.

* * *

"Ugh...why are we on a train?" Natsu grumbled under his breath while he was trying to pull himself together.

"How else are we going to get there, flame brain?" Gray asked him, as he was sitting across from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Let me guess, he's sick when it comes to a moving vehicle?" Sakura asked the red head with a frown.

"Yes, he tends to get sick eveytime hes on a vehicle." Erza said from her spot, which was next to Naruto.

"Tch. And here I thought he was acting all high and mighty." Sasuke said with a role of his eyes.

"He acts like that when it comes to a fight. After that, hes pretty much clueless." Gray told them with a smirk, while Natsu glared at him.

"By the way...Lucy was it? Why are you with us?" Naruto asked his fellow blond that sat next to him.

"Mira-san wanted me to come along to look after these two idoits." Lucy said with a sigh while she pointed at Natsu and Gray.

"Hey, don't put me in the same situation as him! I'm not that dumb like this idoit!" Gray protested while pointed at Natsu.

"Watch it, ice prick. I can kick your ass anytime like I can with Erza." Natsu threatend.

"Please. May I remind you ended up losing to Erza how many times now? I'm telling you, your an idiot for challenging her again." Gray scoffed while Natsu just glared at him.

"So what is this mission excatly?" Sasuke asked the red head, ignoring Natsu's and Gray's conversation.

"You see..." Erza began to tell them the details of their mission.

* * *

"Finally, we're off of that damn train." Naruto stated as he strached.

"Um, guys? Wheres Natsu?" Sakura asked them as she noticed the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't with them.

"On no...we frogot about him!"

* * *

"Ugh...I can't believe they forgot about me." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Your a Fairy Tail Wizard? I've heard about you." A man said as Natsu slowly looked up at him.

"...Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Next Update: New Naruto/Batman crossover**


End file.
